User talk:LuigiLuigi573
Guys I've cleared my talk page out. It was pretty full in my opinion. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 20:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello, LuigiLuigi573, I wondering if you have skype, if so, i leave you my skype name Starman264 YTRstarman3 (talk) 17:13, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering, how did you get permission to edit some of the pages? WikiSchm2000 (talk) 12:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude! How would you like it if I titled myself "wiki warrior" or "wiki saviour"? I mean, it would look cool, right? No selfishness, just trying to make myself look cool. Will improve my look--Umario (talk) 14:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) True, me, you and LL are basicly the wiki champions cuz we are online the most :3 DD54321 14:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) @WikiSchm2000 I dunno what you're talking about... We don't need permission to edit pages... @Umario I like "Wiki Warrior". @DylanDylan54321 That's true, but Schm just came on recently so we can't really claim anything yet... though Umario and I are 2 of the only 3 that got the "Devoted" badge, along with MarioMario54321. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 14:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello........ PaperKoopa98 (talk) 16:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I meant the ones with the "view source" lock on it. WikiSchm2000 (talk) 01:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) @PaperKoopa98 Hi. @WikiSchm2000 Oh, if you want to edit those pages, contact an admin, preferably iJosh or Kiddo, since they're on the most. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 01:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of admins, MarioMario543212 is online again. DD54321 03:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Dude, MarioFan22 wants to join the KS. And one more thing. Are co-leaders allowed to let people join? I want to let him join, but Dylan already took him in (it would have been kind of him if he had asked you first).--Umario (talk) 15:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I realised hat there are EXACTLY 573 pages on this wiki!--Umario (talk) 00:59, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello LL573 do you like my new signature?SuperMarioBros99thx XDGaleDark 02:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Dude, shall we go and inform MM about the KS? I mean, the KS are protecting HIS wiki, and he doesn't even know that--Umario (talk) 08:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I JUST FOUND A WAY TO CONTACT BOB! :D DD54321 11:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) WHAT WAY WHAT WAY?--Umario (talk) 12:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I APOLOGISE! For mare Info, click here. P.S. LL you gotta stop saying stuff like "IWANNABETHEFIRSTTDOTHIS" and "IWANNABETHEFIRSTTODOTHAT". You're not the only one helping the wiki, are you? I also have a lot of pages to create in mind, but I never tell their names to people nor do I beg them to let me make them first, because races are not won by slowing down others, but rather by increasing your own speed--Umario (talk) 09:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) No dude, I don't ink we need his permission, because he never mentioned a limited number of people who can have counterparts, and neither did he end the dimensional similarity theory--Umario (talk) 12:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a deviantart account? I recently made a drawing based on your colour code. DD54321 12:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) How are you doing Cosmopolis280 (talk) 20:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Can i join to KS? i always meet you :D SuperMarioBros99thx XDGaleDark 09:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC) You sure have lots of edits.Cosmopolis280 (talk) 10:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) LOL calm down LL, I didn't know you tried that trick to stop SE. How about this: you report him to YT, and also tell them that he always repeatedly comes back even after you stop him? They'll definitely do something about it--Umario (talk) 14:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) @SuperMarioBros99thx Hell no. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 18:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) @Cosmopolis280 *snorts* go look at Umario's profile. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 18:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) @Umario I didn't call you a fucking idiot. I asked if you were fucking stupid. And it's kind of obvious that Emiga has been reported before since he's in his sixth YT account. And YouTube is stupid, if I told them he had repeatedly come back, they'd probably say "He just wants a second chance". -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 18:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ^noticing the above sentence, I think we should tell them "now you're gonna say He just wants a second chance" EMMEDIATELY after saying that he abused multiple accounts. You know what, you tell me ALL the problems with reporting him, I'll come up with an awesome plan in the end that will convince YouTube to block him. Right now, tell me what you think of my current plan.--Umario (talk) 09:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey LL, NafOiram41 is allowed as long as the bio says it wasn't made by the DSX. NafOiram41 was created when I, Mariofan14, came into the Mushroom Kingdom. NO41's like EO2222 and NI12345 Mariofan22 (talk) 19:34, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Mariofan14 Hey LL, I also added something below your edit on EF's page. And it's unture, but you know, i'm new to this whole, EmigasFist/SuperEmiga war Mariofan22 (talk) 13:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Mariofan14, Winger/YouTube Ranger/Kiddy Stopper Yeah, I saw. IgiulIgiul375 has now been created by the Shadow Queen, who I'm going to use for an upcoming movie. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 20:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey LL, why'd you remove Stariofan14 from SWR? He is part of Star World Rangers because I'm part of YTR Mariofan22 (talk) 22:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Mariofan22 aka Mariofan14 Yeah, I'm part of YTR too, but Starman only wants his "inner circle" up on the list. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 22:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright Mariofan22 (talk) 00:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Mariofan22 aka Mariofan14 LL, I have a cool plot for KSAdventures, can I use it in the game? I've actually written down the whole story--Umario (talk) 10:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! Now, what should we make for a KS movie? Camjosh9 (talk) 02:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) -IJ64 IJosh, I thought MIB was gonna be a KS movie. Whatever, lemme think about a movie, it gotta be a theory-filled, comedic and action-filled game. I'll be on it from tomorrow--Umario (talk) 09:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ll, please tell me you were lying in that "JTC flips" video. Don't tell me you joined Emiga, because it means you wanna destroy the SM64 community. I haven't joined Emiga either, that might actually make people go against me--Umario (talk) 10:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I never said I wanted to kill you. DD54321 (talk) 12:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!!!! WOOOO!AndrewJr2011 (talk) 15:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ANDREW IS BACK! I KNOW HE IS ON YOUR FRIENDS LIST, ALL I HAVE TO DO IS INFORM YOU AND DYLAN. YOU'RE DONE, DYLAN'S TURN, AND ANDREW IS BACK IN THE KS!--Umario (talk) 15:55, May 17, 2013 (UTC)